


Where's Brandt?!

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt gets to seduce the rich lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Brandt?!

"Where's Brandt?" Ethan shouted over the comms. He was fuming and bounding through the crowded party. His beautiful target had seen right through his suave seduction tactics and left him high and dry and the mission crumbling all around him. 

"Ethan, um he... Um" Benji stumbled over his words as he stared shocked at the scene unfolding before him on the security footage. 

"Spit it out, Benji." 

"Well, Brandt is following the target up to her room." 

*****

Ten Mintues Earlier

You walked away rolling your eyes, disgusted by how little these IMF morons knew about you, thinking they could sway you with Ethan Hunt. They were going to have to try harder than that if they were going to get you to relinquish the Intel you had on the new rogue syndicate team terrorizing IMF agents. You take a seat at the bar, ordering an old fashion, heaving on the whiskey. 

You're sipping on your drink when your gaze gets drawn to the mirror behind the bar. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, his sandy blonde locks perfectly combed back and his blue eyes glimmering under the soft light in the bar. His confident swagger catching your eye immediately. Now this was a man, you thought to yourself as he took a seat next to you. He ordered a drink, eyeing you through the mirror the entire time. 

You had never seen him around before, you knew everyone at these boring parties and that's when your mind quickly jumps straight to IMF. Ethan had failed at his directive and they were surprisingly quick at sending in reinforcements, very handsome reinforcements. 

"You look surprisingly bored for being at such an extravagant party" he softly grinned, behind his drink. 

You eyed him as he sipped his drink, his tongue licking the excess off of his full lips. You sift in your seat, turning your stool towards him, giving him a good view of your long lean legs sticking out from the slit in your black lace evening gown. Your mind wondering what those lips and that tongue would feel like all over your skin. Finally a worthy adversary you wouldn't mind having a little fun with. 

"Well these parties have lost their luster over the years. They use to be about pleasure and fun and forgetting about business for a night. But now it's just a bunch of talk about investment ventures and pissing contests about who has the bigger yacht." You sigh, swirling your finger in your drink then bringing it to your lips and sucking the cool liquor off. 

He cocks an eyebrow up at you, wishing he was that finger. You find out his name is William and he was new in town, typical spy back story. You tell him your name and the way it rolls off his tongue when he repeats it, sends a delicious wave of pleasure down between your legs. He's charming and sweet as the two of you trade flirty quips and soon his hand finds its way to your knee, his fingers feeling so good against your skin. And you love how he's making no attempt to hide the fact that he's checking out your tits. 

He may be the enemy but no one said you couldn't have a little fun with him. You lean in close to his ear his aftershave fills your senses as you whisper for him to follow you up to your room. You slip off your stool, flashing him a sultry smile before walking through the crowd to the elevators of the hotel. 

You push the call button for the elevator, grinning to yourself when you feel the warmth of his body heat behind you. You both step inside and as soon as the doors close he's pushing you up against the back wall. His eyes growing dark with lust as he gazes down at you. Before you know it you're pulling his lips to yours, kissing him deeply. His kiss is soft and tender, tongue warm and velvety against yours. His fingers slip through the slit of your dress, hand cupping and groping your ass. You can feel the warmth growing between your legs. 

His hand slides around to the front of your panties, slipping under the delicate lace. Fingers tracing along your wet folds. He deepens your kiss, gently nipping at your lip, body pressed tightly against you. Before Will can push one of his fingers inside you the elevator digs, signaling your floor. You sigh at the lose of contact as he steps back, licking you off his fingers. 

You lead the way down the long hallway to your suite, your excitement to get him into your bed was taking you over. You didn't care that he worked for the people you hated, all you wanted was him between your legs. You slip your keycard into the lock, opening the door you pull him inside by his tie. Pushing him up against the door and devouring his lips in a deep heated kiss, your tongues fighting for dominance. 

His arms snake around your waist, lifting you up and carrying you into the bedroom. As soon as he sets you down onto your feet, you pull off his jacket and tie then push him down onto the bed. He sits up on the edge of the bed and pulls you between his legs, reaching behind you he slowly unzips your dress. Sliding it down, kissing a trail down your body as the dress pools to the floor. 

You reach behind you, unhooking your bra and tossing it to the floor. William pulls you closer, running his tongue between your breasts before flipping you onto the bed. He stands up, quickly working the buttons open on his shirt, sliding it off. Your eyes rake over his perfectly sculpted chest and down to the growing bulge in his pants. Licking your lips in anticipation as he pulls off his pants, his fully erect cock springing free from his boxers. 

He nestles between your legs, placing feather light kisses down along your inner thigh. You softly gasp when you feel his warm tongue teasing you through the thin lace of your panties. Your body flush with anticipation, hips gently grinding against his mouth, desperate for more. Will slips his fingers under your panties, ripping them clean off your body. 

Your body arches off the bed, hands gripping the sheets when you feel his tongue slowly licking up your slit, swirling around your clit. He runs his fingers over your wet folds, rolling your bud between his nimble fingers, before spreading you open and pushing his tongue deep inside you. Your hands reach down, fingers gripping into his hair as he eats you out. Head wiggling back and forth, his nose bumping against your throbbing clit. Your moans filling air. 

It's not long before his has you writhing and screaming, coming all over his mouth. He licks you clean before climbing over, kissing and licking up your body as you come down from your high. He wraps your legs around his waist and slowly starts to push the tip of his cock inside you, then pulls out. Repeating this several times before filling you in one giant thrust. 

"fuck you're so tight." He groans as you stretch around him.   
He begins to work his hips in slow, deep, oh so fucking deep thrust. Filling every inch of you. Your hands playing in his hair as you softly kiss him, swallowing each other's moans. 

"You feel so fucking good." 

You roll him onto his back, sitting up his hands slide down your ass and begin to drag you back and forth along his cock. His arms flexing and bulging at the task. You're so wet and he's rubbing you in all the right places you know it's not going to be long before he has you coming again. 

He flexes his hips, forcing himself deeper inside you. His hands sliding up to your breasts, thumbs ghosting of your painfully hard nipples. Your hands reach back resting on his thighs as you ride him like the goddess that you are. Deeper and harder with every thrust of your hips, you work him to the brink. His head falls back watching you through hooded eyes, moans growing louder and louder. 

You reach a hand around the back of his neck pulling him up to your breasts, needing to feel him. Sucking your hard nipple into his hot mouth, lapping and biting at you. You hold him tight against you, nails digging into his back. Your bodies moving faster and harder and before you know it you're both coming. He held you still, sweetly kiss along the nape of your neck. You could still feel him pulse inside you, it was sweet and intense.

Will collapses back on the bed, sated and breathless. His body glistening with a sheen of sweat. You softly trail kisses up his chest to his lips, kissing him before getting up to get a glass of water. You head into the bathroom and once you close the door behind you, you know he sets to work looking for your computer. You walk into the closet over to the a small set of drawers, opening one of the drawers you slide your lingerie to the side and press the pad of your finger over a finger print reader. The lid opens revealing a few guns and extra ammo, you rummage around, grabbing a small plastic case. 

You open the door and find Will doing exactly as you thought, rummaging through the dresser in your bedroom. "Looking for this?" You slyly grin holding up the small clear plastic case with a micro SD card with everything IMF needed to complete their mission tucked inside. 

Will turns around a slight glint of fear flashing in his eyes as he gazed upon you "how did you know?" 

"I could sense what your team was up to the moment I saw Hunt walk into the party. I wouldn't give this to him because truthfully he rather bores me but you on the other hand..." You slowly walk over to him, still naked and smiling when you notice his eyes rake over you. "Now you more than earned this." You place the SD card in his hand, looking up at him through your lashes. "You tell your friends at IMF I'll be more than happy to work with them as long as it's with you." 

Will sets the case down on the dresser, feeling a more at ease now that he knows you aren't going to shoot him. He pulls you into his strong arms, kissing you deeply before taking you back to bed. 

*****

A few hours later Will emerges from your hotel room with a big goofy grin on his face. He steps inside the elevator, holding up the SD card to the security camera then turns his comm back on, just in time to hear Ethan asking where the hell he had been. 

"I was doing your job. When I saw the Countess blow you off, I took it upon myself to save the mission." He slyly smirks "let's call this payback for dangling me like a worm on a hook in that damn oven you called a satellite server shaft."


End file.
